I Want Repentance
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Kyuubi seorang aktor blue film yang ingin bertobat. Namun sang partner malah mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Bagaimana Kyuubi menghadapinya? ItaKyuu


**I Want Repentance**

**By: Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration : Permintaan Edan Adikku By I don't care about Taz**

**Pair : ItaKyuu, sedikit SasuNaru dan KyuuShion**

**Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, Typo**

**Special Present for I don't care about Taz's Birthday a.k.a Zaechlin Dwihaksono **

**Hope You Like It ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" pria berambut pirang kemerahan berontak dari pelukan pria berambut hitam pajang berkuncir.

"Tidak. Kali ini kau tidak akan aku lepaskan," Pria berambut hitam bekuncir itu kemudian mencium paksa seseorang yang ada dalam pelukannya tersebut.

"CUT!" teriak sutradara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Kalian mau menipuku, HAH?" suara geraman terdengar dari sang sutradara yang sejak tadi mengamati akting mereka di monitor. Membuat beberapa kru yang ada disekitarnya bergidik ngeri.

Dua orang yang sedang berpelukan sambil bersandar di pohon itu melepaskan diri. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Pria berkuncir bertanya dengan nada polos sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikan macam itu, Itachi! Kalian tidak berciuman sungguhan!" memang saat Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada lawan mainnya ia menghalangi kamera yang sedang mengambil gambar mereka dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan.

Sasuke membanting skenario yang sedang dipegangnya emosi.

"Aku yang minta ia melakukan itu sebelum syuting tadi. Aku sedang tidak _mood_," pemuda yang menjadi lawan main Itachi buka mulut sambil berjalan mendekat kearah sang sutradara. Jelas saja Sasuke tidak terima alasan konyol macam itu.

"Alasan konyol! Kau mau gajimu kupotong?" main film dengan bintang yang _moody _memang bikin emosi. Sasuke yang biasanya tenang dan dingin jadi emosian kalau berurusan dengan pemainnya yang satu ini. Itachi yang sudah basa dengan pemandangan macam ini hanya diam saja sambil meminum air mineral yang diberikan salah satu kru padanya.

Ini adalah Sharingan _Entertaiment._ Sebuah rumah produksi khusus pembuatan film-film bertema dewasa atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan blue film. Karya yang dihasilkan oleh rumah produksi ini selalu laris dipasaran karena selain para pemainnya yang enak dipandang, alur cerita yang dibuat pun sangat menarik. Belum lagi gaya baru dalam bercinta yang kadang muncul dalam film bisa untuk inspirasi para penontonnya untuk dipraktekan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Rumah produksi ini tidak hanya membuat film dengan pasangan _straight _tapi juga gay dan lesbi.

Kurama Kyuubi dan Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan bintang film utama Sharingan _Entertaiment _adalah aktor yang sudah membintangi lebih dari 18 film sejak mereka muncul enam tahun lalu. Dari film-film tersebut entah mengapa mereka selalu dipasangankan terus. Kyuubi pernah mengajukan protes pada Sasuke sang Sutradara, Produser sekaligus pemilik Sharingan _Entertaiment. _Mengapa ia selalu dipasangkan dengan Itachi terus? Ia ingin juga ingin bercinta dengan aktris wanita yang cantik dan seksi. Lalu dengan entengnya Sasuke menjawab kalau itu adalah permintaan penonton. Sejak pertama mereka muncul, para penonton sangat suka dengan _chemistry _yang ada pada mereka dan meminta dibuatkan lagi film dengan bintang utamanya mereka. Dan hasilnya luarbiasa, film kyuubi dan Itachi laris dipasaran.

"Pokoknya kita _take_ ulang! Jangan sampai berulah lagi!"

"Aah, tidak bisa! Hari ini aku ada urusan lain!" sambil berseru seperti itu Kyuubi melahkankan kakinya pergi dari pinggir danau yang menjadi lokasi syuting mereka.

"Hei, Kyuubi!" Sasuke mau mengejar Kyuubi sampai sebuah tangan menarik pundaknya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, biarkan saja dia," pemuda pirang yang merupakan penulis skenario utama Sharingan Entertaiment menenangkan emosi sang sutradara.

"Ck, kau terlalu memanjakannya, Naruto!" Sasuke berbalik dan menggerutu pada karyawannya.

"Ini hari kematian ayahnya, Sasuke. Maklumlah," ujar Naruto santai.

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Si bodoh itu, kenapa dia tidak bilang," ujarnya pelan merasa bersalah.

"Syuting hari ini dibatalkan!" seru Sasuke pada kru lain yang ada di lokasi syuting. Membuat anggota kru segera merapikan peralatan mereka.

"Jangan bertampang cemberut begitu, Sasuke," Naruto menggoda kekasihnya sambil merangkulnya. "Ayo kita bikin film sendiri, sudah lama kan?" ajaknya dengan wajah berhiaskan cengiran lebar.

"Kau harus memuaskanku kali ini," tampang cemberut Sasuke langsung berubah menyerigai saat mendengar ajakan menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Naruto ikut menyerigai. "Memang kapan aku tidak membuatmu puas, huh?" mereka pun berjalan berangkulan menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari lokasi syuting mereka untuk menuju hotel terdekat.

Di tempat lain, tak jauh dari lokasi syuting . Tampak Itachi sedang mengejar Kyuubi yang berjalan ketempan pangkalan taksi membuat beberapa penggemar mereka yang secara tak sengaja ada di pinggir danau mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"Kyuubi tunggu!" Itachi berjalan dibelakang kyuubi saat ia berhasil mengejarnya.

"Apa maumu?" serunya galak tanpa bertemu pandang dengan Itachi.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar?" Itachi tersenyum ramah pada Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik taksi,"

"Tapi akan lebih efisien kalau kuantar dengan mobilku," Itachi berusaha membujuk Kyuubi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, yang langsung ditarik pemiliknya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin sendiri. Pergilah," Kyuubi langsung memasuki taksi yang memang sedang menunggu penumpangnya. Lalu taksi itu melaju cepat meninggalkan Itachi yang menghela nafas.

.

**ItaKyuu**

**.**

Kyuubi berdiri disalah satu makam yang ada di pemakaman umum Konoha. Wajahnya tampak tertunduk sedih.

"Hai Ayah, apa kabar? Aku harap kau bai-baik saja di sana. Meski aku yakin kau merasa kecewa karena anakmu jadi seperti ini," Kyuubi tersenyum miris. "Tapi ini juga salahmu, kan?" Kyuubi menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, bukan mauku juga jadi seperti ini. Aku juga sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Mungkin aku akan pergi ntuk beberapa saat. Aku datang untuk pamitan denganmu. Sampai jumpa, Ayah" setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuu beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemakaman ayahnya yang kini dipenuhi taburan bunga.

Menjadi bintang porno memang bukan keinginan kyuubi. Saat Rikudo, ayah Kyuubi masih hidup ia membuka sebuah wirausaha untuk membiaya hidup mereka. Ibu Kyuubi sudah meninggal saat Kyuubi berumur empat tahun karena sakit. Toko yanikiku milik Rikudo cukup laris, namun karena seorang temannya yang menjebak ia dalam judi yang katanya bisa untuk menambah modal usahanya itu membuat Rikudo berhutang kepada rentenir. Rikudo yang depresi karena hutangnya kian manumpuk dan usaha yang tidak jalan akhirnya meninggal karena kecelakaan akibat mabuk. Meninggalkan Kyuubi seorang diri dikelilingi hutang.

Saat sedang mencari peerjaan untuk membiayai hidup dan sekolah SMAnya saat itu, Kyuubi bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang mencari inspirasi untuk skenario barunya. Naruto pun menawarkan Kyuubi untuk bekerja di Sharingan _Entertaiment_ sebagai kru film. Karena dipikirnya ia hanya menjadi kru film yang membantu mengurus peralatan Kyuubi pun menerima ajakan Naruto. Tapi pada saat salah satu syuting Sasuke melihat Kyuubi memiliki wajah yang bisa menjadi aset jual, Sasuke mengajak Kyuubi menjadi salah satu bintangnya. Awalnya Kyuubi menolak karena dia tidak mau menjadi bintang porno dan tidak bisa akting. Tapi berkat bukukan Sasuke dan pikiran soal hutang yang harus dia lunasi secepat mungkin agak tidak membengkak terus, dengan berat hati Kyuubi menerima tawaran Sasuke.

Dan betapa Syoknya kyuubi karena di film pertamanya dia harus main dengan Itachi yang berarti berperan sebagai bintang homo! Dia straight! Rasanya mau mati saja saat itu.

Terlambat untuk menolak. Surat kontrak sudah ditandatangani. Bisa dituntut Kyuubi kalau membatalkannya. Akhirnya ia pun menerima pekerjaan kotor itu denga amat sangat terpaksa sampai saat ini.

**.**

**ItaKyuu**

**.**

Tok-tok..

Pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tebal namun tidak tembus pandang yang menjadi pintu kantor utama pemilik Sharingan Entertaiment terketuk pelan.

"Masuk," suara datang pemilik ruangan terdengar dari dalam membuat seseorang yanng mengetuk pintu langsung membuka pintu tersebut perlahan.

Sasuke yang sedang membaca dokumen segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang menjadi tamunya.

"Oh, Kau Kyuubi. Ada perlu apa?" dagu Sasuke bergerak kearah bangku yang ada di depannya. Mengisyaratkan Kyuubi untuk duduk.

Kyuubi berjalan pelan menuju bangku yang di maksud Sasuke, lalu duduk. Wajahya tampak gelisah. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya mengerutkan kening.

Setelah menarik napas mempersiapkan diri, Kyuubi mulai bicara.

"Langsung saja, aku ingin membicarakan mengenai perpanjangan kontrakku yang hampir habis," Kyuubi menatap bola mata Sasuke dengan serius.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh Kyuubi sebab kedua tangan Sasuke ditautkan di depan bibirnya. Dipikirnya ada masalah serius macam apa karena wajah Kyuubi sempat tampak gusar saat memasuki ruangannya tadi. Ternyata hanya sepele.

"Mengenai masalah itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bekerja saja dengan benar. Kalau dokumen perpanjangan kontrakmu sudah selesai dibuat, kau cukup menandatanganinya."

Kyuubi menarik napas lagi pelan.

"Tidak," Kyuubi meremas pahanya yang terselimuti _jeans_ biru yang dikenakannya. Sasuke terdiam mendengar penolakan Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak ingin memperpanjangnya. Aku ingin keluar," ucapnya serius. Sasuke tentusaja terkejut mendengar bintang utamanya yang sedang naik daun meminta keluar dari agensinya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah menerima uang dari sponsor untuk biaya filmmu selanjutnya setelah film yang sedang kita buat ini selesai. Kau tidak bisa keluar begitu saja!" Sasuke membantah permintaan Kyuubi keras.

"Film yang sedang buat kali ini aka menjadi film terakhirku. Aku tidak bisa lagi melakukan pekerjaan ini. Aku sudah lelah," di kata terakhirnya Kyuubi menundukkkan kepalanya.

"Tapi..,"

Kyuubi kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan uang sponsor yang sudah kau terima. Kembalikan saja uang itu pada mereka. Aku tidak menyalali kontrak yang aku tanda tangani saat itu jadi kau tidak bisa menggugatku," Kyuubi menyerigai penuh kemenangan.

"Permisi," Lalu dengan seenaknya Kyuubi pergi dari kantor Sasuke tanpa peduli bosnya itu sedang pusing menangani tingkahnya.

**.**

**ItaKyuu**

**.**

Tempat syuting tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Para kru sibuk mempersiapkan semua hal yang dibutuhkan dalam syuting seperti kamera, tata rias, tata ruang dan pencahayaan meski saat ini masih siang.

Kyuubi sedang di sebelah van yang menjadi ruang _make up_ para artis. Dia duduk di kursi yang disediakan dan wajahnya dirias menjadi terlihat pucat. Ia memerankan seorang pemuda yang menderita HIV. Saat perias sedang menata rambutnya Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Kyuubi.

"Apa itu benar?" Itachi berdiri di depan Kyuubi dengan wajah dingin. Mata hitamnya menatap Kyuubi tajam.

Kyuubi yang memang bingung tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Kyuubi perlu mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap mata Itachi.

"Apa benar kau akan keluar dari agensi ini?"

Perias yang sedang menata Kyuubi menghentikan pekerjaannya. Sepertinya ia juga terkejut dengan perkataan Itachi yang mendadak ini. Tapi saat sadar kembali perias itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar," ujar Kyuubi acuh.

"Kenapa?" geraman terdengar dari suara Itachi yang sepertinya emosi.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi sinis. "Adikmu tidak mengatakan alasannya?"

"Aku ingin penjelasan langsung darimu,"

Kyuubi menghela napas pelan. "Aku lelah dan ingin Istirahat. Itu saja,"

"Kau bisa minta cuti Kyuu, tidak perlu keluar segala. Aku yakin Sasuke akan mengijinkan dan..,"

"Aku lelah dan tidak ingin melakukannya lagi, oke? Aku ingin mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang," Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam ditempatnya menatap punggung Kyuubi.

Suara teriakan Sasuke terdengar tanda syuting akan segera dimulai. Itachi pun mendatangi tempat yang menjadi lokasi pengambilan gambar.

"Yak, kalian bersiap diposisi masing-masing. Kita mulai syuting ini," Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanan keatas lalu menurunkannya "_Action!_"

Kyuubi tampak berbalik dari lorong Univesitas ketika melihat seorang pemuda lain muncul dari arah berlawanan. Pemuda lain yang merupakan Itachi itu melihat Kyuubi yang berbalik pergi. Wajahnya tersentak lalu berlari berusaha mengejar Kyuubi.

"Makoto tunggu!" Itachi memanggil nama tokoh yang diperankan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tampak tidak peduli dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi Itachi bisa mengejarnya lalu memengang pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, menyentaknya hingga Kyuubi menghadap Itachi.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Itachi menatap tajam Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terlihat gelisah dan salah tingkah. "Aku tidak menghindarimu, itu Cuma perasaanmu saja," Kyuubi tidak berani menatap mata Itachi. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Itachi mencium bibir Kyuubi singkat, sangat singkat karena..

"CUT!" teriakan Sasuke mencegah mereka berciuman lebih lama. Itachi melepaskan bibir Kyuubi yang langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Harusnya masih ada beberapa percakapan lagi, baru kalian berciuman. Ulang kebagian awal!"

Itachi hanya menghela napas lalu kembali ketempat adegan awal dimulai. Kyuubi menggerutu pelan memaki Itachi sampil berjalan ketempat adegan awal.

"Ingat skenarionya baik-baik. _Action_!" teriak Sasuke saat pemainnya sudah ada di posisi masing-masing.

Kyuubi tampak berbalik dari lorong Univesitas ketika melihat seorang pemuda lain muncul dari arah berlawanan. Itachi tersentak lalu berlari berusaha mengejar Kyuubi.

"Makoto tunggu!" lagi-lagi Itachi memanggil nama tokoh yang diperankan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tampak tidak peduli dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi Itachi bisa mengejarnya lalu memengang pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, menyentaknya hingga Kyuubi menghadap Itachi.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Itachi menatap tajam Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terlihat gelisah dan salah tingkah. "Aku tidak menghindarimu, itu Cuma perasaanmu saja," Kyuubi tidak berani menatap mata Itachi.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbalik saat melihatku? Dan tatap aku Makoto!" Itachi mencengkram dagu Kyuubi agar wajah mereka beradu lalu melumat bibir Kyuubi seperti orang kelaparan.

"_Cut_!" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengganggu adegan romantis itu.

"Masih ada percakapan lagi! Dan kau harus menciumnya dengan lembut bukan penuh nafsu seperti itu, itachi! Ulang!"

"Kau sengajakan?" Kyuu berteriak pada Itachi yang berjalan di sebelahnya untuk ke lokasi awal.

"Aku lupa adegannya," kata Itachi cuek. "Baca ulang skenarionya sana!" Kyuubi mengepalkan kedua tangannya emosi.

"_Action_!" adegan awal pun diulang lagi.

Setelah tiga jam syuting adegan adegan yang sama, Kyuubi membasuh wajahnya yang tampak lelah di wastafel yang ada di toilet universitas yang menjadi tempat syuting mereka kali ini.

Kyuubi meraba bibirnya yang bengkak karena ulah Itachi. Tujuh belas kali berciuman membuat bibir Kyuubi memerah dan bengkak. "Itachi sialan!" umpatnya emosi.

Kyuubi melangkah keluar dari toilet untuk menuju lokasi syuting selanjutnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Ah, maaf aku sedang buru-buru. Anda terluka?" Kyuubi mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah," wanita yang ditabrak Kyuubi tampak tersenyum ramah. Lalu menerima uluran tangan Kyuubi untuk berdiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi," Kyuubi kembali melangkah meninggalkan wanita yang juga kembali berjalan.

**.**

**ItaKyuu**

**.**

"Kyuu, kau yakin mau keluar?" Rengekan Itachi mengenai permintaannya agar Kyuubi tetap singgah di agensi kembali terdengar. Kyuubi menatap malas Itachi.

"Hentikan rengekan menyebalkan itu, brengsek. Keputusanku sudah bulat, setelah film ini selesai aku akan pergi," Kyuubi melangkah menjauh menghindari Itachi yang beberapa hari ini terus mengikutinya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Setelah keluar apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Itachi tetap bersikukuh berjalan disebelah Kyuubi meski orang yang bersangkutan risih mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di _minimarket_ dekat apertemen Kyuubi.

"Aku akan kembali ke desaku," Kyuubi mengambil barang-barang ia butuhkan dengan cepat agar bisa segera pergi dari sini.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan di desa? Menjadi petani?"

"Aku ingin membeli perkebunan dan merawatnya sendiri, itu impianku sejak kecil," Kyuubi tersenyum lembut membayangkan impiannya membuat Itachi terpaku melihatnya. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan pria yang ada di sebelahnya. Sangat indah.

Kyuubi segera membayar barang yang di belinya. Lalu berjalan keluar _minimarket_ yang masih diikuti itachi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di bersamaku di perkebunan milik keluarga Uchha?" suara Itachi kembali terdengar saat mereka di parkiran.

"hah?"

"Setelah kau keluar, kita tinggal bersama di Bercelona mengurus perkebunan anggur dan peternakan,"

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal bersamamu? Aku bisa beli perkebunan sendiri," Kyuubi menatap Itachi tak mengerti.

Seakan sadar salah bicara Itachi terdiam. Wajahnya mengeras sesaat.

"Oi, aku bertanya padamu, brengsek," Kyuubi masih menunggu penjelasan Itachi yang masih saja terdiam.

Itachi menarik nafas perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuu," tembak Itachi langsung. Mata kelamnya menatap lurus mata kemerahan Kyuubi yang saat ini melebar karena terkejut.

"Apa? Kau bercanda?" Kyuubi masih terperangah tak percaya partner sekaligus sahabatnya ini sedang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku serius Kyuu,"

Kyuubi menatap mata Itachi Intens, ada kesungguhan dan keseriusan disana. Sesuatu yang tak diinginkan Kyuubi.

"Apa terlalu sering berperan sebagai gay membuat benar-benar menjadi seorang gay, Tachi?" kata Kyuubi sinis.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu Kyuu,"

Secara reflek Kyuubi langsung bergerak cepat menghantamkan tinjunya ke pipi itachi dengan kuat membuat Itachi jatuh terselungkur. Bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Itachi meludahkan darahnya ke tanah lalu menatap Kyuubi sengit.

"Apa-apaan kau?" seru Itachi marah.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, brengsek! Kau pikir karena kita sering bersama dan sering melakukan adegan intim lalu aku akan jatuh cinta padamu? Aku masih normal!" bentak Kyuubi kencang. Untung parkiran minimarket sedang sepi saat ini. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang lewat dan sesekali melihat mereka. Tapi langsung pergi begitu di pelototi Kyuubi.

"Kita Cuma rekan kerja, tidak lebih. Dan jangan pernah berharap lebih!" setelah itu Kyuubi langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terduduk diparkiran.

**.**

**Itakyuu**

**.**

Kyuubi baru saja selesai Syuting. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dibantu menejernya, Sakura. Saat ia keluar dari ruang rias ia bepapasan dengan itachi yang tidak ikut syuuting hari ini karena tidak ada adegan mereka berdua pada syuting kali ini.

"Hai Kyuu, sudah mau pulang?" sapa Itachi basa-basi.

Kyuubi hanya mengagguk saja menanggapinya lalu berjalan cepat. Tapi rupanya Itachi mengejarnya. Mereka jalan sejajar. "Bagaimana kalau kuantar?" tawar Itachi ramah.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah panggil taksi," tidak seperti biasanya, Itachi yang selalu bersikukuh untuk mengantar Kyuubi pulang sampai Kyuubi menerima ajakannya kini hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuubi pelan.

"Hati-hati ya," lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuubi yang terdiam.

'Mungkin ia juga merasa canggung karena kejadian dua hari lalu' pikir Kyuubi.

Mereka memang agak canggung sejak dua hari ini. Hanya bicara disaat perlu saja.

Kyuubi langsung menaiki taksi yang sudah dipesannya. Taksi pun berjalan dengan laju sedang menuju apartemen Kyuubi yang ada di tengah kota sekitar dua puluh menit dari gedung utama Sharingan _Entertaiment. _Saat hampir setengahperjalanan taksi yang ditumpangi Kyuubi terdengar suara benturan lalu berhenti mendadak.

"Ada apa?" seru Kyuubi kaget. Tadi dia sedang asik mendengarkan musik sambil memejamkan mata.

"Um? Maaf Tuan, sepertinya saya menabrak seseorang..," supir itu tampak ketakutan wajahnya pucat. "Bagaimana ini, Tuan?"

Kyuubi terlihat kalut. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang tertabrak begitu saja. Ia mungkin orang yang kasar, tapi ia tidak sejahat itu. "Kita lihat keadaannya," Kyuubi langsung membuka pintu taksi dan turun. Di lihatnya seorang gadis pirang tergeletak di jalanan. Kyuubi langsung berlari panik untuk melihat keaadan wanita tersebut. Supir taksi itu juga terlihat panik dan ketakutan. Darah mengalir dari kepala gadis itu.

"Nona! Nona!" Kyuubi menampar-nampar pelan pipi gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu tak kunjung sadar. "Gawat! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Kyuubi menggendong gadis itu dengan _bridal style_ memasuki taksi.

"Ta-tapi saya tidak punya uang yang untuk menanggung pengobatannya, Tuan. Keluarga saya juga butuh makan," Supir taksi itu tampak memelas. Takut ia yang di suruh bertanggung jawab.

"Aku yang bayar! Ayo cepat jalan!" setelah meletakkan gadis itu di kursi belakang Kyuubi pindah di bangku sebelah sopir.

"Baik, Tuan!" wajah supir itu langsung terlihat ceria dan lega. Lalu mereka segera berangkat ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**.**

**Itakyuu**

**.**

Sejak kejadian tabrakan itu Kyuubi menjadi semakin akrab dengan Shion, gadis yang di tabraknya. Mereka sering kencan berdua, kadang Shion mengunjungi Kyuubi di apartemennya untuk memasakkan makanan untuk Kyuubi yang baru pulang Syuting. Mereka kian dekat berbanding terbalik dengan hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi yang kian merenggang. Kyuubi menjauhi Itachi sejak penembakan itu, ia hanya bicara dengan Itachi saat di lokasi syuting atau ada hal mengenai pekerjaan yang perlu dibahas. Sebelum penembakan itu hubungan mereka sangat dekat, mereka sering main atau jalan-jalan berdua yang kata Itachi itu bentuk pemahaman tokoh yang mereka perankan. Itu hanya alasan tentu saja.

Kyuubi tampak panik saat baru saja keluar dari mesin ATM untuk menggambil uang . Uang tabungannya tiba-tiba saja habis tak tersisa. Tentu saja dia langsung melaporkannya kepihak bank dan juga polisi.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir kami akan mencari pelakunya segera. Kami akan menghubungi anda apabila ada laporan," Kyuubi hanya bisa mengagguk pasrah. Uang hasil jerih payahnya selama ini habis tak bersisa. Itachi yang menemani kyuubi mengucapkan terimasih kepada reserse yang menangani kasus mereka lalu mereka berjabat tangan. Setelah itu Itachi merangkul Kyuubi meninggalkan kantor polisi.

Itachi masih merangkul Kyuubi saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Kyuubi tampak tertunduk lesu.

"Apa yang kulakukan selama ini sia-sia. Semuanya musnah begitu saja. Siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini," Ucap kyubi lirih dan putus asa. Kyuubi selalu menyimpan uangnya di bank. Semua hasil jerih payahnya selalu ia tabung agar bisa memenuhi impiannya untuk bisa memiliki perkebunan sendiri. Ia bahkan rela tinggai di apartemen sederhana dan tidak membeli alat transfortasi padahal ia memiliki cukup dana untuk itu.

"Tenanglah Kyuu, polisi pasti akan segera menemukan pelakunya," Itachi mengelus kepala Kyuubi pelan dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa jika pelakunya tertangkap uangku akan segera kembali?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi penuh harap.

"Semoga saja,"

Mereka memasuki mobil sport Itachi untuk kembali ke apartemen Kyuubi. Kyuubi perlu menenangkan diri. Itachi segera menjalankan mobilnya. Sesekali diliriknya Kyuubi yang tertunduk lemas disebelahnya.

Mereka tiba tiba di apartemen Kyuubi. Kyuubi langsung kembali terduduk lemas di sofa coklat miliknya sedang Itachi menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Tak lama terdengar suara _handphone_ kyuubi berdering. Dengan malas Kyuubi mengambil ponselnya yanga ada di kantong celana jeansnya.

Sebuah nomor asing tampak terpampang di ponsel Kyuubi. Kyuubi langsung menganggkat ponselnya karena terus berdering.

"Halo?"

"Kyuubi, ini aku Shion,"

"Oh, Shion kau ganti nomor baru? Saat ini aku..," Shion langsung memoton perkataan Kyuubi.

"Terimasih untuk uangnya. Kau benar-benar orang bodoh," suara lembut Shion tampak berbeda dari biasanya, jadi terdengar lebih licik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuubi yang emosi sampai bangun dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Huh, Kau pikir aku mendekatimu karena aku menyukaimu? Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik pada bintang porno yang menjadi sampah masyarakat. Aku hanya ingin uangmu, tolol," Kyuubi bisa merasakan Shion sedang menyerigai senang diujung telepon sana.

"KAU YANG SAMPAH MASYARAKAT, DASAR JALANG!" Kyuubi berteriak emosi, tubuhnya sampai bergetar dan tangan kirinya yang tdak menggenggam ponsel terkepal kuat. Itachi sampai keluar dari dapur saat mendengar bentakan Kyuubi. Wajahnya berkerut bingung.

"Heh," setelah tertawa meledek Shion langsung mematikan ponselnyayan tentu saja langsung menghubunginya kembali tapi nomor Shion sudah tidak terdaftar. Ia pasti langsung mematahkan sim _card_nya. Kyuubi melempar ponselnya emosi

"Sialan!" dia langsung kembali terduduk lemas kembali,

Dengan panik Itachi menghampiri kyuubi.

"Kyuubi ada apa?" Itachi duduk di sebelah Kyuubi sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Shion.. ini semua ulah Shion. Kau tahu perempuan sial yang berambut pirang yang kadang menemaniku di lokasi syuuting? Dia pelakunya!" Kyuubi meremas rambutnya gusar.

Itachi terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka wanita yang tampak lembut itu bisa sejahat ini.

"Aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi," lalu Itachi menghubungi kantor polisi dan memberikan keterangan yang dapat menjadi informasi bagi polisi untuk dapat mengejar Shion. Setelah itu itachi kembali fokus pada Kyuubi yang terlihat makin putus asa.

"Aku menyukainya kau tahu? Bagaimana mungkin ia tega melakukan itu," sebelah tangan Kyuubi menutupi wajahnya hingga Itachi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kyuubi.

"Sangat sulit bagi orang seperti kita yang ber_kecimplung _di dunia kotor macam ini untuk bisa menemukan orang yang baik dan dapat menerima kita. Bukan Cuma kau Kyuubi, aku pun mengalami hal yang sama. Wanita yang mendekatiku hanya menganggapku sebagai dompet mereka, sedang pria hanya menganggapku sebagai pemuas mereka. Mereka tidak menganggap ku sebagai manusia. Karena itu aku menyukaimu karena saat perta bertemu dulu kau sangat baik dan mau menerimaku, dapat memahamiku Kyuubi," Itachi berusaha menenagkan hati kyuubi denga mengeluarkan suma hal yang ia rasakan selama ini. Kyuubi hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Mencoba memahami dan mengerti apa yang Itachi rasakan.

"Kyuubi, bagaimana kalau kau menerima tawaranku untuk tinggal di Barcelona. Kita coba lagi dari awal," Bujuk Itachi.

"Aku..,"

**.**

**.**

**. **

**ItaKyuu**

Tampak dua orang bergender sama bergelung dalam selimut. Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan rutinitas malam yang menjadi kebiasaan mereka.

Naruto berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku senang mereka bisa bersama," Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto penuh kasih sayang. "Mereka membuatku gila," wajah Sasuke mengkerut sebal namun tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.

Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Aku tak menyangka Itachi-nii segila itu. Ia benar-benar mencintai Kyuubi,"

"Huh," Sasuke teringat saat kakaknya memaksa dirinya untuk mengajak Kyuubi menjadi artis mereka enam tahun lalu karena Itachi jatuh cinta pada Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa mual mengingat hal itu. Itachi berbuat gila dengan menyewa Shion dan antek-anteknya untuk membuat Kyuubi miskin sekaligus menyakiti hatinya. Bahkan menyewa polisi gadungan untuk membohongi Kyuubi. Saat mereka pergi melaporkan kepolisi, semua yang ada di dalam kantor polisi adalah orang suruhan Itachi dengan dibuat seakan-akan sedang membuat film.

"Dia selalu melarangmu memasangkan Kyuubi dengan bintang lain bahkan membayar Shion untuk menyakiti Kyuubi agar dia bisa menjadi lebih baik dimata Kyuubi hehehehe..," Suara indah Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari dunianya.

"Dia gila, Jika Kyuubi tahu yang sebenarnya ia pasti akan sangat dibenci Kyuubi," Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

"Hanya kita, Itachi dan Shion yang yau kebenarannya. Jika diantara kita tak ada yang buka mulut pasti tidak masalah,"

"Cinta membuat orang buta dan gila. Kakakku yang selalu hidup mewah sejak lahir rela hidup di desa bersama hewan ternak dan perkebunan demi orang yang dicintainya,"

"Bagaimana kalau setelah film yang kita buat kali ini selesai kita ke Barcelona untuk menjenguk mereka? Sudah lima bulan tidak bertemu, aku rindu,"

"Boleh saja," Sasuke tersenyum lembut kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutpi tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka pun tertidur menuju mimpi indah.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

"KAU YANG SAMPAH MASYARAKAT! DASAR JALANG!" teriakan kyuubi terdengar kencang dari ponsel Shion sampai-sampai Shion menjauhkan ponselnya itu dari telinganya.

Lalu Shion memberikan tawa mengejek yang menyebalkan pada Kyuubi. Setelah itu ia menon-aktifkan ponselnya dan dengan cepat mematahkan sim _card_nya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini Shion?" Taruho yang merupakan teman hacker Shion yang membantu mengosongkan tabungan Kyuubi menatap Shion prihatin. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam pesawat menuju Texas.

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa?" balas Shion datar.

"Bukankah kau benar-benar menyukai bocah itu?"

"Kau menyuruhku melawan Uchiha itu? Apa kau tidak tahu ia orang yang mengerikan? Ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau," Shion menatap Taruho sengit.

"Ya.. aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari bagaimana ia mendapatkan pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda itu juga menyukaimu. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada kyuubi dan..,"

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko Taruho, lagipula Kyuubi akan bahagia jika bersama Uchiha," Shion menatap jendela pesawat dengan pandangan kosong. Ia teringat bagaimana secara mengejutkan teman kuliahnya datang dan meminta bantuannya untuk mengelabui Kyuubi. Bahkan Shion tidak dapat menolak karena Itachi mengetahui adik kembar Shion yang pemakai narkoba dan bisa masuk penjara. Karena ancaman Itachi, Shion terpaksa mengikuti semua skenario yang sudah disusunnya. Meski harus memendam perasaannya. Untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok Kyuubi ternyata sangat sulit. Dan sialnya itachi menyadari hal itu. Shion harus menghadapi ancaman dan intimidasi Itachi dalam pekerjaanya kali ini.

"Semoga kau bisa bahagia dengan orang macam itu kyuu," pesawat mulai bergerak perlahan menuju udara.

**.**

**END LAGI**

**.**

Otanjoubi Omedatou ka Ziiiiiiiiiii \(0)/#Tebar bunga

Hehehe.. maaf ya kalau kadonya ga sesuai keinginan dan endingnya aneh. Yang pentingkan niatnya~#ngeles

Semoga tahun ini ka Zi selalu sehat n makin rajin ngeramein FNI dengan fic-fic kakak yang bagus hehehe

Fujo berharap janji kakak yang bakal ngapdet fic serentak itu beneran bakal terlaksana~

Berbagilah kebahagiaanmu dengan warga FNI lainnya~

Boleh dong berharap~ mumpung berharap itu ga di larang hukum n agama ^^v

Fujo tunggu apdetannya! Um? Fujo baru sadar ini Fic terpanjang fujo. 3000 word buat oneshoot Kyaaaaaa .

Di banding ka Zi emang ga ada apa-apanya sih hehehe

Sekali lagi Happy Birthdaaaaay ~

.

.

.

28 Juli 2012

Salam Fujo


End file.
